


A Faerie's Bargain

by tiny_fae



Series: Faerie's Bargain [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Berlin (City), F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Shrinking, Size Kink, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_fae/pseuds/tiny_fae
Summary: A young modern witch gets more that she bargained for when she summons a faerie to ask her to fix her heart.
Series: Faerie's Bargain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837108
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of a story that I've been working on slowly for years now. I had posted this chapter on deviantArt for a while and now finally put it here. Chapter 2 will be uploaded immediately after.
> 
> Warning, this is a size kink F/f story involving two trans girls. If any of that bothers you, it's not a story for you. Chapter 1 is pretty SFW but I intend for it to go on a very NSFW direction eventually.
> 
> With that said, please let me know what you think. Comments are open. :3

Leti managed to make it up to her desk. It’d taken her at least an hour to climb up. She propped up her phone and called the only person she could think of to contact in this situation. Her best friend Marisa.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” Marisa's voice came through the speakerphone.

“Thank the lady you’re up. I have a really weird problem. Could you please come over to my place?”

“um, it’s like 2 am.”

“I know I know, but it really is an emergency”

“Well what is it?”

“I... can’t tell you.”

Silence on the line

“Well you wouldn’t believe me if I did!” Leti finally answered

“Try me”

“Ok, I’m gonna video call you though, it’ll be easier.”

Leti took a few steps back. And hit the video chat button. Marisa’s face showed up on screen, and so did Leti.

“um, why are you naked?” Marisa asked.

“that’s, never mind that, do you see where I’m standing?”

“In your room”

“Look where I’m standing! I’m on my desk”

“That’s a really weird angle though, how are you doing that?”

“It’s not a weird angle. I... well I kind of sort of...” She was struggling to get the last few words out. “I shrunk, I’m like 15 cm tall right now, if that.”

“I see.” Marisa sounded incredulous.

“Now will you come? I’m really scared.”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t believe you.”

“I’m not shitting you, come over and see for yourself.”

“Can it wait till tomorrow?” 'Can it wait till tomorrow', she asks. That’s best friends for you.

“Could you please come” Leti resumed “I’m cold, and scared and I don’t know what to do?”

“Ok, ok, I’ll come. It might take me a bit to get there so just, hold tight.”

“Ok, thank you.” The call ended.

_She doesn’t believe me. Fuck, I wouldn’t believe me if it hadn’t just happened to me._

She started reflecting upon her day. How she’d ended up in this situation. It was a Saturday night and she was by herself, as she often was on Saturday nights. But this night was to be different. She’d been fucking with magic for a long time, but she’d always been afraid to fuck with faerie magic. She finally worked up the guts to do it.

In her bedroom. At the foot of her bed she’d drawn a circle with four candles, one for each element. She had some bread and milk as an offering. She found the ritual online. Along with a gajillion things not to do.

-Don’t give them your real name

-Be courteous, but mindful of what you say. Don’t say 'thank you’ or make any promises.

-Always leave an offering

-Have some salt around just in case, or cold iron

She thought she was ready. She would call a faerie and have it help her unlock her heart’s desire. And then, she won’t have to be alone every weekend.

She called the four elements for protection and opened herself up to what was beyond. She called upon the faerie. And the faerie came.

It was a small creature. Humanoid, but not human. She kind of looked like a mushroom had grown in the shape of a human. White with greenish hues. Her head had no hair but her flesh curled around her ears and her head ended in a point at the back. She’d flown out of one of the candle flames, the one to the north, the green candle of earth.

“What do we have here” she said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve crossed over to this side. and what should I find, but a girl with a tiny heart and big dreams.”

“Um, hello, my name is... well you can call me Sunflower, and what should I call you?”

“That’s not important.”

“Oh, ok”

The faerie flew around her head suspiciously.

“I'm uh, I'm surprised, I didn't realise your kind were actually small winged creatures, I thought that was a modern thing."

"It is a modern thing. I quite like it though. The whole Tinkerbell thing, it's cute. Of course, faeries come in all shapes and sizes, but I know what I like."

"Oh how, how nice. So, um. What came first. Did we make tinkerbell, or did you all show yourselves to, well, whoever it was that made Peter Pan"

"Haha, wouldn't you like to know" The faerie looked at her intently "You're nervous" she said

"A little bit."

"You should be."

The faerie had completed several circuits around Leti's entire body. As if she was looking for something.

"So, spit it out, what do you want from me" The tiny creature said.

"I..." Leti hesitated " I want you to help me unlock my heart's desire" she blurted out!

"Your heart's desire? Don't make me laugh. And what is it that your heart desires. "

"Well, you see, I'm alone. I'm always alone. And I figure, there must be something wrong with me, you know that pushes people away. I know that in my heart there's someone worthy of being loved. So please help me be that person."

"Heh, here, HAHAHAHA" the faerie started laughing maniacally. "In your heart there is someone worthy of being loved, your heart is so small, how could they fit in there. Such a big girl, with such a small heart. Maybe what you need is a heart that fits."

The faerie flew in front of her face, stared her in the eyes. Leti was going cross-eyed trying to see her face and then, she wasn't. Suddenly, it was a lot easier to look the faerie in the eyes. Leti looked around and found her perspective had shifted. Her clothes were lying around her, a huge puddle of fabric.

In front of her the faerie was now effectively looking down at her sitting on the floor. She'd been reduced to her size. About 15 cm. She, understandably, started freaking out. The faerie smiled.

"That's better! Is this what you wanted? A heart that fits."

"What the fuck did you do to me!!"

"Hahaha"

The faerie flew away, started twirling in the air.

"I hope you learned your lesson, girl. I'm gonna be on my way now"

"The hell you are!" Leti looked around, she had a salt shaker for just this occasion. Spill salt and a faerie is trapped, she's bound to pick up every grain. However, the salt shaker that used to be within hand's reach was now was now a short run away. She started making for it.

"Oh no, not the salt!" The faerie screamed in a panic

Leti reached the salt shaker in a huff, and with some effort tipped it over"

"Noooo!!" The Faerie screamed, and then broke into laughter "hahaha, you actually believe the salt thing? Where did you read that one, or did you just see it on TV?" Admittedly, it had been the latter.

"And don't think I didn't notice the little iron cage, were you hoping to trap me in there? You're lucky I can't touch it, or I'd put you in there"

"Change me back!"

"But why, this form suits you so well?"

"This is not what I wanted!"

"Heh, we'll see about that."

The faerie flew back into the candle, and with a flicker, the flame and herself were gone.

Leti looked around her room, behind her the underside of her bed opened like a monstrous cavern. The ceiling as far as the sky. She started walking through the puddle of her clothes. She tripped and felt face first on the soft fabric. Small blessing after tripping on her own knit sweater. She rounded the corner and stared at her desk in the far distance, like a looming, perfectly vertical mountain. She'd left her cell phone there, and it was her only way to call for help. She'd need to trek over there and then, the climb.

It took her a several minutes to traverse the short distance across her room. Once there she contemplated the task at hand. She tugged on her laptops power cord. It seemed safe enough to use as a rope. She began rappelling up the desk's leg.

"Don't look down, don't look down" she said to herself "oh shit I looked down. I really hope the cable doesn't slip off the laptop. At least it doesn't seem like the whole thing's gonna fall on m..." Her grip slipped, she was the equivalent of 4 stories off the ground. She hit the floor with a cold thud. And then got back up. Seemingly unscathed. She wondered if maybe, her smaller body was more resistant than was proportional. She spent some time catching her breath and then began the climb again.

She made it to the top and collapsed, her breathing heavy. She walked over to her phone, flipped it over. She had to use her whole palm for the input to register on the touchscreen. She dialled her friend Marisa.

She was lost in this reverie when she heard the doorbell ring. That's when she realised she had a whole 'nother problem she hadn't considered.

"Fuck! How the fuck am I supposed to get the door‽"

A few minutes later Marisa walked into the Room. She looked around for a bit and then spotted Leti sitting on her desk, clutching her knees.

"Hoo-lee shit!" she said, dropping her bag on the floor. "you weren't fucking kidding." Marisa's gigantic face loomed over Leti as she examined her closer. Her blonde hair cascaded around her.

"How did you get in?" Leti asked

"Your roommate got the door. She was not happy"

"Well I have bigger problems right now"

"No fucking kidding! What the hell happened?"

"Well you know how I like to do witchcraft from time to time. Minor stuff so far. Today I tried summoning a faerie and she did... this"

"Shit dude I can't fucking believe this. You're so... adorable!"

"Adorable? really?"

"Well you're just so tiny. Can I touch you?"

"um, sure"

Marisa poked Leti, as if trying to verify she wasn't a hologram or anything, her huge finger almost knocked her back.

"Hey watch it!" she said

"Sorry sorry."

"Can you do me a favour" Leti asked

"Sure"

"Could you go open that drawer over there. Do you see a pair of fingerless gloves? Grab one. Hand it to me."

Marisa dropped the glove on the desk. Leti dressed herself, her head poking out the middle finger, the most ridiculous turtleneck sweater.

"That's a little better."

"So, what're you gonna do?"

"Well I guess I need to somehow get this faerie to change me back. But I don't know if I can force her back here. I'd have to try the ritual again. It will prove difficult at this size. I can't even light the candles myself."

"I can do it. Can you walk me through it?"

"I think so. All the stuff is still at the foot of my bed"

Marisa peered around. She saw Leti's setup. With three out of 4 candles still burning.

"Wait, hold on a second." she said "how do I know if I summon her that she won't just shrink me too?"

"I don't know, but somehow I don't think so. I think she did this as a specific punishment to myself. She said I had a small heart. That she would give me a heart that fits."

"That's fucking cryptic."

"And she said something else" Leti continued "When I told her this wasn't what I wanted she said 'we'll see about that'"

"Even more cryptic cryptic" Marisa considered this for a second "ok, well let's take a chance. What do I do?"

"Could you bring me over there?"

[](https://www.deviantart.com/tinyfinder/art/A-Faerie-s-Bargain-Ch-1-809470578#) "you mean pick you up?"

"Um... yes"

Marisa walked over and held out her hand. Leti climbed on.

"oh my lord you're so freaking cute! Oh I almost can't handle it. ok"

They walked over to the candles. Marisa knelt down and placed Leti on the floor in front of her.

"ok" Leti said "so light the earth candle again"

Marisa tried, she held the lighter right to the wick, but it would not catch on fire

"Huh?"

"it's the wick wet?"

"seems fine" she tried and she tried and it wouldn't work "sooo what now."

"I don't have another green candle. maybe just say the incantation and see what happens"

"what is it?"

"I call upon one of the fair folk, a lord or a lady or something in between. Heed my call, show me my heart's desire"

Marisa repeated, aand nothing. She tried again and nothing

"maybe I'm saying it wrong" she said.

"It's no use, we need that extra candle."

"Well we can go to a store tomorrow, but no chance of it tonight. What do you want to do?"

"Could you maybe, take me to your place? I don't think I should stay here by myself."

"Sure... em, can I pick you up?"

"Yeah, just, be gentle."

Marisa wrapped her fingers around Leti. She could see every detail of her humongous fingernails. The chipped nail polish, the rough patches. Marisa examined her tiny friend in the palm of her hand.

"you're just so cute. oh my god I can't believe it"

"Just don't drop me, please" Leti told her.

"Of course not. Ok, let's go to my place. I'll put you in my bag."

Marisa lowered Leti gently to the bottom of her purse. She found herself surrounded by mundane objects bigger than herself. A pack of tissues. A herb grinder that reeked of weed. Pens. Marisa's phone. Her surroundings started to shake as Marisa began to walk, then she peered into the bag, her gigantic face showing through the slit in Leti's sky.

"You ok, in there?" she asked

"I think so."

"Ok, then, let's get going."

And so she left her home, and in many senses, her whole life. Carried along inside her best friend's purse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my F/f sizekink story

Leti opened her eyes and was greeted with the still unfamiliar ceiling of Marissa's bedroom. It'd been a week since the faerie encounter. They'd tried everything to replicate the ritual with no luck, the faerie just would not show. She looked around her makeshift bed on Marissa's night stand.

Marissa was sleeping peacefully, she always awoke an hour or two later than Leti. Leti couldn't do anything without Marissa's help. She had to carry her around. She stepped out of her bed and played around with her phone.

"Good morning" Marissa said when she finally awoke.

"Morning." Leti replied.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Oh you know, all right. Just dreaming about my now over life."

"Ah come on, don't sound so gloom. We'll find a way to grow you back. You want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Well then, hop on."

Marissa got off the bed and put her hand palm up on her night stand. Leti climbed on. She was starting to get used to the feeling of being carried around, which she hated that she kind of liked. She felt really safe there, in her friend's hand.

She was deposited on the kitchen table, alongside her phone and Marissa started making some oatmeal for the two of them. Leti was surprised at how much she could eat, nowhere near as much as she could've at her previous size but way more than was proportional. Marissa placed a sauce bowl full of oatmeal in front of her.

"So I have to go to work today," Marissa said. "Do you want to come with?"

"Not really. I think I feel confident enough to stay home by myself. I just need your help setting up my laptop so I can type with my phone and then maybe I can get back to work too. I'm glad we have a such a flexible work from home policy."

"Ok! sounds good. I'll help you with it after breakfast."

Marissa left and Leti got to work. It was a lot slower typing with her whole hands on her phone's keyboard, even though they found a way to make it as small as possible. She wondered how she could explain that to her managers if they ever asked.

"God, what's even the point of working. It's not like I need a lot of money now that I can live in a shoebox and eat thimblefuls of food at a time. Fucking piece of shit faerie ruined my life. All because I was fucking lonely. All because I wanted my heart's desire."

She heard a laughter she recognised.

"Hello little hearted girl, how you enjoying yourself" the faerie said from the windowsill.

"You!" Leti shouted

"You motherfucker where have you been, I've been calling you!!"

"Oh, have you. My voicemail must be full."

The faerie flew over to the table and stood next to Leti, Leti looked her in the eye and said "Grow me back this instant!"

The faerie looked her up and down.

"Tsk tsk " she said. "Is that any way to talk to me after I went through all the trouble of giving you a heart that matched your size."

"I don't get what the fuck you mean with that."

"You're the one that wanted a heart that could fill you, so I gave you a bigger one and what do you do, you let all the love out and made it even smaller. Maybe I should help you again."

The faerie said and suddenly she was towering over Leti on her night stand. Leti looked around disoriented. She'd been shrunk now to about a cm tall. Her phone was now thicker than she was tall.

The faerie walked over and her massive grey feet thundered around Leti. Leti was terrified.

"No. No, please, no."

The faerie picked her up. Not gently like Marissa would have. Suddenly and violently she yanked her from the neck of her shirt and held her in front of her massive face. Leti didn't dare look down.

"What was that, tiny heart?"

"Please don't do this to me again, I'm sorry. Please."

"I like that a lot better. It seems finally you have a heart."

The faerie walked over to the edge of the table.

"What are you doing?" Leti asked, and then she caught a glimpse of the floor miles bellow her and closed her eyes with a yelp.

"Oh don't worry about it little girl."

Leti opened her eyes again. The floor seemed closer now, she realised she'd been grown back to 10 cm. But the faerie was still holding her. She was now human sized standing on the floor.

"Glad to see your heart is working better."

The faerie placed Leti on her palm. Leti remembered being on Marissa palm earlier that day, and the contrast made it all the more terrifying. She was not safe.

"Oh, you're shaking. Don't be scared little heart, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Why should I believe you. All you've done is hurt me."

"tsk tsk" the faerie said, whilst she rubbed Leti with her finger. The faerie sighed.

"I guess I can't force you to appreciate what I'm doing for you. I'll leave you alone for now. You'll see sooner or later."

And with that, she dropped Leti on the floor.

"Hi, I'm back!"

Leti opened her eyes. She was lying on the table in front of her laptop. It was 5:30. She thought the faerie encounter had happened at around 3. Was she passed out for two hours.

"So how was your day?" Marissa said sitting at the table. Leti ran over and hugged her hand.

"Oh, are you ok? what happened Little Leti?"

Marissa ran her finger down Leti's hair whilst Leti cried.

"can I hold you?" Marissa asked. Leti nodded. Marissa picked her up gently and held her close to her face. Rubbing her cheek on her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked. After taking a few more moments to compose herself, Leti spoke.

"She came back, I think. The faerie did. Either that or it was a very vivid dream, but I think I know better than to think it's a dream."

"Oh. Well, and I can tell she didn't grow you back. Did she do anything else."

"She... She tortured me. Threatened to... actually, I don't want to talk about it."

"That's ok. Do you need a hug?"

Leti nodded. Marissa slowly pulled her closer and held her to her chest. Continuing to stroke her hair with her finger.

"It's ok, it's ok. You're ok, you're ok." she said.

"Thank you." Leti said. "Fuck. I just. When people said magic would ruin your life, I didn't think that's what it meant. I didn't think. I thought faeries were spirits, immaterial. I didn't know they could do this."

"You think you're flabbergasted. I just had my entire cosmology blown out the door. At least you believed in some variety of faerie."

"At least you're still human sized."

"Yeah, but cheer up. We'll find a way to grow you back. If magic's real, then it's real, and we can find some other way to undo it. Forget about the faerie."

"She's so scary, Mari, oh my god. And I think she has it out for me. I should have listened, when people told me to beware of fae magic. I thought I took precautions. Can we... can we do something else. I don't want to think about it right now."

"Sure, sure. Do you want to watch a TV show or something? Star Trek?"

"Ok."

"cool. Let me drop off my stuff and then we can sit on the couch and watch star trek."

"ok!."

Marissa deposited Leti back on the table, and went about dropping her backs and taking off her coat.

"Well, aside from that, did you have an ok day? Were you able to get any work done?"

"Ugh, yeah, but it was really slow. At one point I actually started googling around to see if someone'd made a functioning miniature keyboard, but no dice."

"That sucks, I wonder how hard that'd be too do."

Leti shrugged.

"I'm sure I could commission some hobbyist or something. Then again, that would be admitting defeat."

Marissa put her hand on the table.

"Hop on" she said.

Leti hesitated, but climbed on anyways. Marissa carried her over to the couch and sat down. She gently let Leti down on a cushion. Marissa turned on the TV and played an episode of TNG on Netflix. They'd both seen the whole show before, and were currently in a rewatch. They hadn't watched an episode together since Leti's "indident".

"Ugh I can't really see well from down here." Leti said.

"Do you want to sit on my lap?"

Leti blushed at the suggestion.

"Aww, oh my god. That's cute." Marissa said.

"What stop it. It would just be...a little embarrassing. I'm not a child"

"No, you're way smaller than a child."

Leti glared at her.

"Ok, ok, I'll go get some books or some pillows or something." Marissa said

"No. It's fine. You can put me in your lap." Leti grunted.

"Ok, here we go."

"Gentle!"

"Of course."

Marissa gently picked up her tiny friend and placed her on her left tight. Leti sort of scooted back so she could rest her back on Marissa's stomach. She could feel Marissa's breathing pushing her slightly forwards and backwards.

"Is this ok?" Leti asked.

"Yeah" Marissa said with a smile "This feels ok."

Leti smiled back at her "Thank you. I feel a lot calmer now."

"I'm glad. Let's watch some trek, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They watched an episode. And then another, and before they knew it they had fallen asleep on the couch. When Leti woke up, Marissa was lying face up on the couch with her arms crossed and Leti herself was being hugged close to Marissa's chest. She didn't remember when they had shifted and she must have been sleeping pretty heavily not to have noticed being lifted up like this.

She looked up at Marissa's sleeping face and felt something stir. She looked so beautiful, gently breathing in and out, the expanding and contracting of her chest moving Leti up and down. Giving her different angles of her face.

Leti had had a crush on Marissa when they'd first met. Over 2 years ago now. Leti was, a lot more confident back then, and after hanging out a couple times she'd told Marissa how she felt. But Marissa wasn't interested in her like that. They remained friends, and slowly those feelings became more and more distant, as the feelings of friendship became primary.

Now Leti could feel those feelings resurface.

"No, no. I can't have that right now." She said to herself "she's literally taking care of me right now. That would just make things weirder, and they're already pretty weird. I won't be able to think clearly until I've grown back to my original size."

Marissa slowly opened her eyes, looked down at Leti and said

"Hey. I hope, you don't mind. You were asleep and I was falling asleep and I didn't want to wake you up but I wanted to make sure you were safe so I" she yawned "I held you close"

"It's ok," Leti said. "Feels kind of nice actually. And I slept better than I have in days."

"Aww"

Leti closed her eyes and dug her face on Marissa's sweater. She felt Marissa's finger stroke the back of her head. This sent tingles all over her tiny body. She. She had to put a stop to this!

"So, what time is it?" She said, looking up suddenly.

"ah, oh, well let me see. Oh careful."

Marissa reached over to the table to grab her phone, making sure to hold Leti in her hand, she accidentally pressed her against her left tit.

"whoops sorry. Anyways looks like it's about 21:00"

"Dang, we slept a lot."

"Yeah couple hours. Do you want Dinner?"

"Sure." Leti said and smiled up at her friend.

"Dinner would be lovely."

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Weeks since Leti shrunk, she and Marissa are still no closer to finding a way to grow her back. Leti starts to wonder if she shouldn't just get used to her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: cannabis consumption

Marissa cooked some sausage with mashed potatoes. "German fare, just actually with spices" she called it. She cut half a sausages into very tiny pieces and scooped a couple spoons of mashed potatoes for Leti. They ate and chatted

"There's something I've been curious about said Marissa"

"What is it?" asked Leti

"So like, even if you're eating more than what's proportional, you're not eating nowhere near as much food as before you shrank."

"Yeah"

"So like, if we grow you back, are you going to be malnourished or something? You're only going to have the nutrients from very small meals. "

"I don't know how it works Mari. It doesn't make a lot of sense. Like, I told you I fell off the desk the day I got shrunk, I didn't break anything. So are my bones denser now? I haven't weighted myself either to see if I match the square cubed law"

"what's that?"

"what, the square cubed law?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well the idea is that length, area, and volume all increase and decrease at larger exponents. Like, if I'm 1/10th of my original height. Which I'm actually smaller than that, but never mind that. If I'm 1/10th of my original height I should have an area 1/100th as much, and a volume 1/1000th as much."

"Oh interesting."

"It's something only physicists and people concerned with the feasibility of giant insect movies care about.

Anyways, you've carried me, do you think I weight one 1000th what i used to?"

"I don't know, what would that come out to."

"Like a quarter pound"

"So like a hamburger"

"Please don't compare me to food."

"sorry. Well quarter pound, maybe. You're heavier than a doll, but lighter than a dumbbell, like a tiny dumbbell, but those are like 2 pounds already"

"This is so dumb."

"Oh I know!" Marissa said and suddenly got up from the table and ran to her room. She came back holding a tiny black box.

"Here, use my weed scale."

"pft."

"come on don't you want to know if your squares cube."

"what? ok fine."

She stepped on the plate.

"ok, it says you're about 300 grams. What's that in pounds"

"gimme a sec" Leti said and did the math in her head. "It's a little over half a pound."

"Half a pound, so that's more like a whopper."

Leti glared at her.

"That is more than twice what it should be" she said. "so that's an interesting data point.

I know the only reason this can work at all is magic, but does that mean I'm magicked all the time? Magic doesn't have to follow the rules of physics, and yet, I can be measured and if I weight less I should have less atoms right? If the atoms themselves were getting smaller then. You know what, it doesn't matter I don't want to talk about it, I just want to reverse it and never think about it again."

"what about when you watch giant insect movies"

"I will never watch a giant insect movie ever again. I've actually never seen one. I'm a physicist"

"what does that have to do with it?"

"Never mind"

They finished their food, sat around the table for a while talking. Marissa rolled a joint, she offered some to Leti but she didn't want any. She didn't think she would enjoy being tiny and stone.

"I guess we should go to bed, huh?" Leti said finally.

"Sure. I want to take a shower first"

"Ok, can I brush my teeth first?"

"Sure. I'll carry you to the bathroom."

"Oh and could you..."

"Yeah?"

"Empty my pee bottle"

"Oh oh sure."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a second.

"So bathroom."

"Yes."

Marissa proffered her hand for Leti to climb on and she deposited her on the side of the sink. The toy toothbrush they found for her would not get any dentist recommendations,, but it was something. When she was done Marissa carried her into the bedroom. She changed into her pajama rags and climbed onto bed. She heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and fell asleep.

It had now been 3 weeks since the faerie incident.

Leti now slept in a storage cube in the living room. They'd made a really good bedroom for her in there. Marissa bought a bunch of high end doll furniture on the internet. The 21st century has no shortage of suppliers for miniature facsimiles of real stuff. Her mattress felt like the real thing. She had a real dresser filled with clothes tailored to her figure. When Leti was in her room she could almost believe she was as big as most other humans. Well aside from the phone that was as big as her bed.

When she stepped out of the cube, that was a different story. Standing on the coffee table at her 10cm stature.

Marissa had taken it upon herself to make Leti's life as comfortable as possible, as well as finding all the tiny clothes and furniture for her, she'd also taken to building things like rope ladders for all the surfaces. Connected at floor level with little demarcated paths on which it was safe for her to walk.

She strapped her smartphone to her back, climbed down the ladder from the coffee table, walked along the path to the kitchen area and climbed the long ladder up to the counter. The rickety ladders were a bit unnerving at first, but after falling a couple times no worse for wear than a little shook up, she'd gotten used to it.

She walked up to the coffee machine and kicked the switch on. Sat down and waited scrolling twitter on her phone. She heard scuffling and looked around the edge to see Marissa crawling into the Kitchen.

"You can stand up, I'm on a surface." Leti said loudly

"Oh cool" Marissa stood up

"What's the point of cluttering your apartment with all these roads if you're not gonna trust them?" Leti asked

"I know I know, but this early in the morning, I'm not the most careful and if I stepped on you by accident I couldn't live with myself, can you imagine?"

"meh, it probably wouldn't kill me. Hey pour me some coffee would ya, I think it's ready."

"sure"

Marissa poured herself a cup and a thimbleful for Leti. Marissa had gone to a haberdashery.

"So how are you doing today?" Marissa asked whilst busying herself with breakfast.

"Oh you know, comme ci comme ça. Had a weird dream last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I... well all my dreams since I shrank have just been like regular ass dreams where I'm you know 170 cm, but then last night I had the first ever dream where I'm.. like this"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"My brain is getting used to it, and I don't want it to. But I'm beginning to lose hope too."

"Don't say that, there's still a lot of things we haven't tried. Any luck with your magic internet friends?"

"I asked around on my various discord servers, but I was trying to be discreet. I think most people think I'm speaking metaphorically. They try to tell me about soul loss and trauma and I'm like, not, I literally lost 99% of my body mass in some freak encounter."

"Dang."

"The people I trust the most I DMd and they believed me and are sympathetic but they just, have never heard of anything like that. There are spells in old grimmoires to make oneself taller, but that's usually an inch or two."

"Hey, that'd be progress right."

"Sure we could try it. The other thing is trying to do research online is difficult cause apparently faeries shrinking people is a whole genre of fiction in a very specific internet subcommunity."

"Yup"

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, like micro/macrophile people"

"You do know what I'm talking about. I didn't know about that?"

"Really? It's pretty popular. It's kind of like vore."

"Well vore I knew about, but I thought it was like a furry thing."

"Oh no there's human vore too. There's same size vore, but then there's also giant vore or tiny vore which I guess are sides of the same co- why are you looking at me like that?"

"are you into that sort of thing?" Leti asked and scowled.

"me? not really. But I have friends who are." Marissa answered innocently.

"sure sure."

"seriously, I'm much more vanilla than that. I'd personally be terrified being tiny. I don't understand how you're so calm all the time."

"It's whatever I guess. I was freaking out plenty the first day. I think taking that plunge from my desk helped, taught me early on that I was hard to break."

"well I think you're really brave and strong."

"You'd be too if you spent all day climbing up and down ladders."

"You know that's not what I mean. Come and get your oatmeal I'll carry you to the table."

Marissa dropped off the bowl and sauce dish on the table and then came back and got Leti. She was a lot less delicate about her movements nowadays, but Leti was used to it. Marissa would just bring her hand behind Leti's back, at a slight angle so that Leti just felt into her palm. And she cupped her up and dropped her off at the table.

They ate and drank coffee and talked about their day.

"So you found someone to make me a tiny keyboard. Any idea when it's coming in?"

"He says next week."

"Good good. I've already taken 2 weeks paid time off, but I have at least 2 more. Well I guess that means another week of lounging around the house doing nothing."

"Hey I have an idea. I only have one meeting I can take from home at 11:00 and then my day is pretty lax. You want to go out for like a walk or something later?"

"Outside?"

"Sure."

"I haven't been outside since the thing happened."

"well we don't have to go if you don't want to, you just sounded so gloom about having to stay home."

"No. I want to go. It sounds like it could be nice. I miss. The sun"

"ok, I'll let you know when I can go."

At a little after 13:00 they set out outside. Leti had been practicing riding on Marissa's shoulder in the flat. But it was the first time they would have to do stairs.

"Ok are you ready?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah" Leti said in her ear, she had bunched up the fabric of Marissa's shirt and was gripping it tight.

"Here we go one step."

"Oh that wasn't that bad, go a little faster"

"ok"

she did the whole flight at normal speed

"wait WAIT I'm upside down!"

"what?"

"Oh, no I'm not. It felt like it for a bit, ok slower than that, or I need to find a better place to grip."

"Entschuldigung!" said a voice from further up the stairs

"Oh. Sorry, ah, tut mir leid, hier" Marissa moved out of the way and let the old man pass.

"You think he saw me or heard me?" Leti asked when he'd gone

"Nah. Hey, how about I just hold you in my hands as we go down the stairs and you can ride on my shoulder when we're at the bottom."

"Oh. Sure why not."

They reached the bottom and walked slowly to the park chatting idly. It was a beautiful sunny day in Berlin. September was starting to get chilly, but today the temperature was pleasant and there were some people walking around Tempelhof.

Marissa had never bothered to learn the park's name. It was just one of hundreds small parks scattered around Berlin. There were some trees, some grass, a kid's playground. They found a spot under a nice tree, away from people and Marissa put Leti down in the grass before sitting down herself.

"God what a beautiful day" Marissa said resting her head against the tree.

"I wouldn't know, all I can see is fucking grass and your huge ass"

"lol. Here."

Marissa lifted Leti up and placed her on her knee.

"Better?" she asked

"Better"

Leti sat down on the denim and looked into the horizon. The sun felt pretty nice on her face, warming up her skin. Looking so far out she could forget everything was now so much bigger than her, the distance made everything the same scale. Behind her Marissa was rolling a joint.

"Do you want some of this?"

"No, thanks. I haven't smoked since I- since I shrank. I don't know if I could handle being in that state whilst in this state."

"Fair enough."

"Enjoy though. Hey can you lower your leg? I kind of want to lie down and your knee is way too hard."

"Sure, hang on. Better?"

"Yeah. It's ok if I lie on your thigh right?"

"Be my guest"

"Much nicer than the ground."

Leti lied down, let the sun hit her face. Closed her eyes. Behind her she could hear Marissa flick a lighter and soon smelled the marijuana smoke. And she felt truly content. Maybe things weren't so bad, if she could still chill in the park with her best friend.

"Oh shit dude" she heard Marissa say

"What is it?"

"I think that's your roommate just came in to the park"

"Oh shit is it?"

Leti sat up and looked around, that indeed was Jessie, and she was walking towards them.

"Uh I think you better hide me" Leti said walking up Marissa's thigh

"where, though? shit, ok"

Suddenly Marissa grabbed Leti off of her tight, hesitated for a second, and then tucked her inside her bra.

"what the fuck dude"

"Sorry shh she's here."

"Hi!"

"Hi, Jessie is it?"

"Yeah! How's it going."

Leti could just about hear the conversation muffled through Marissa's shirt. Leti's whole body was pressed up against Marissa's left boob. It was soft and only a little sweaty. She could hear the beating of Marissa's heart so close to her. And then she felt it. Down in her loose custom made pants her dick was starting to get hard. With no underwear to hold it back she was soon sporting a full tent.

 _Fuck_ she thought _not now! seriously not know! I wonder if she can... feel it._ She shifted to try to get her dick facing away from Marissa's boob, but the sudden movement caused Marissa to shudder which in turn caused Leti to fall deeper into Marissa's bra.

"Are you ok?" Jessie asked

"Yeah, just got a chill suddenly. So what brings you to Tempelhof anyways?"

 _She's making small talk!! I'm getting real acquainted with her left nipple and she's making small talk._ Down here the smell was much stronger, Leti could feel her dick on Marissa's nipple and now her own tits were starting to get all sensitive and she wondered how much more of this she could take. Her breathing was getting ragged, and she could hear Marissa's heart beat faster.

"By the way, have you heard from Leti?"

"Oh, yeah we text every so often. She's still out of town."

"Yeah, has she said when she'd be back."

"Not to me."

"Ok, I might text her later and ask myself. If you talk to her tell her hi and also I hope her uncle is better."

"her uncle?"

"yeah, isn't that, wasn't she visiting her parents cause her uncle was sick"

"Oh yes, of course her uncle."

"anyways, I'm gonna go, nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too, ciaoie"

As soon as Jessie was out of sight, Marissa fished Leti out of her bra.

"Dude!!"

"I am so sorry I panicked"

"I am not a... a soggy 20 dollar bill you just stash in your bra!"

"I know I know I'm sorry."

"Well I guess the bill isn't soggy until you put it in the bra, but that's besides the point."

"oh, ok

"Now I'm soggy, I'm covered in your boob sweat!"

"I know I know I'm so sorry I panicked and it was the first place I thought of, and I guess I didn't think enough. I will make it up to you I promised."

"It's it's fine." Leti said and collapsed in her palm "thank you for covering, and let's maybe have a contingency plan ready for next time."

"yes sounds good."

"whew. I think I'll hit that joint of yours now."

"sure thing!"

Marissa placed Leti back on her thigh and held the joint in front of her face. She tried pulling on it but her lungs simply could not draw enough smoke.

"dang, guess it was worth a shot." Leti said defeated.

"you want me to pull it for you? shotgun?"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to get high anyways."

"You know it'd probably be really easy to set you up with a tiny hot box"

"huh." Leti considered it "Might be worth a shot sometime. You know I'm nowhere near as big a stoner as you are"

"specially now that you are so small a stoner"

Leti glared

"Sorry."

"I do miss it though. And I guess if I'm getting used to it, I'm gonna have to figure out a way to smoke at this size."

"You know what they say, everyone's an engineer when they need to figure out a way to smoke weed with the materials they have."

Marissa said and took a hit off her joint.

"We should probably head home soon." Leti said

"You sure?"

"I think I've had enough excitement for one outing."

"Ok then, let's go." Marissa put out her joint and scooped up Leti.

"You know" she said as she started walking away from the park. "You shouldn't give up on growing back. I'm sure we'll find a way."

"Yeah" She stood up on Marissa's hand, holding her thumb for stability "I'm sure too."

They made their way back to Marissa's apartment.


End file.
